


Deception

by AstuteSunflower



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstuteSunflower/pseuds/AstuteSunflower
Summary: I think the title kinda says it all. Slow burn.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT INFO  
> 1\. New works will be coming out a little slower because I haven’t had much time to write with school. HOWEVER I do have the beginnings to different works that I have been working on over the last few months.  
> 2\. For updates, questions and possibly clues about upcoming works, please follow Astute Sunflower on Instagram at  
> https://www.instagram.com/astutesunflower/  
> 3\. My Instagram is a public account so you just have to hit the follow button and you will be able to get updates, jokes, hints and more.

Marinette and Damian never really saw eye to eye. Marinette always believed that Damian was too stiff while Damian believed Marinette was far too scattered and friendly. One thing the two had in common, they were both hard headed. Neither wanted to be thought of as below the other. However, Marinette and Damian never thought of the other as anything other than an equal. 

When Marinette was thirteen, she started falling for Adrien Agreste. Her friends knew about the crush and did everything possible to get the two together. Alya gave Marinette a board with Adrien’s schedule. Marinette made him a few gifts and tried to let him go to class activities. Sometimes she would be successful and other times she was not. Her friends would give Marinette a few photos of Adrien that they found. Marinette would always put the photos in a box when her friends weren’t at her house and only took them out when they were. 

Then Lila came into the picture. Only partially staying true to her promise to take away her friends. Alix, Kim, Max, Nino, and Alya all remained friends with Marinette. Jeleka and Chloé also became close friends with the bluenette. 

Lila threatened Marinette in the bathroom shortly after the sausage haired teen returned. When Marinette ran home crying, she hadn’t expected Jason to have been waiting in the kitchen for her. Marinette immediately stopped in her tracks seeing her pseudo brother. Immediately she attempted to wipe her tears off of her cheeks. 

“Pixie-Pop?” Jason asked, cautiously approaching the young teen. “What happened?”

“Nothing Jay-Jay.” Marinette mumbled, her face tilted from the twenty four year old. 

“Marinette, you can’t lie to me. What happened?” Jason pressed. 

“Lila threatened me in the bathroom again.” Marinette said weakly. “She told me that she was going to take away all of my friends. She’s already got half of them, and Adrien is doing nothing to help me like he said he would.” 

“How long?” Jason almost demanded, when Marinette turned away from him, Jason knew that this wasn’t a new thing. “Pixie-Pop, how long has she been doing this to you?”

Marinette bowed her head, allo her hair to cover her face. “Since we were freshmen.” Her weak voice supplied. 

All Jason could legally do in that moment was hug the younger girl. He hugged her until she cried herself to sleep. Even then, Jason hug the girl for a few minutes before carrying her to her bed and sat at her desk texting with his family minus Damian. 

**Jay🧟‍♂️:** Don’t tell the Demon. 

**Duck🤸‍♂️:** What happened?

**Jay🧟‍♂️:** Pixie-Pop has a bully. From what I can tell the punk’s really getting to the kid. She came home from school earlier crying. It’s been happening since she was a freshman. Her name is Lila. 

**Brucey🦇🕴:** We will start looking into this immediately. Tim, you don’t have time to do any research right now because we have a major bored meeting. Jason, Dick, look into this ASAP. I want information by the time I get home. 

**Duck🤸‍♂️:** We got you covered B. 

**Jay🧟‍♂️:** I’ll send what I find on my laptop later tonight. Pixie-Pop is waking up. 

Marinette tiredly sat up in her bed. She noticed Jason texting on his phone, most likely to his family members. “Jay?”

“I’m here Pixie-Pop.” Jason said softly, coming up to Marinette’s bed. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m tired, but I’ll be okay. I need to get back to text my project group. We have a presentation due by the end of the week.” Marinette tried to sit up but Jason decided otherwise. 

“No, you’re telling me about this Lila kid. You can text your team and tell them that you’re not feeling well. Knowing you, you have already finished your part of the project.” Jason gave Marinette a look, daring her to oppose him. 

Marinette let out a long sigh before getting back into her blankets. “Fine. Get out so I can sleep.” 

“Give me your phone.” Jason said as he held out his hand, Marinette handed him her phone. “I’m also taking your laptop. Tikki, you’re coming with me.” 

Tikki flew over to Jason and landed in his fluffy white and black hair. Marinette made a face of betrayal before smiling and closing her eyes. Knowing that they were just trying to help. 

  
  


Damian was in a better mood than usual. Marinette had flown into town the other day and he was wanting to spend time with her. Even though they never saw eye to eye, there was something about Marinette that captivated him. Maybe it was her mannerisms or her ability to give him a piece of her mind. Marinette was never fake with him. She made everything better in a sense that Damian could not quite understand. 

  
  


Marinette happily baked with Mar’i, Dick’s five year old daughter. Damian was on his way home which meant they three could spend time together. It had been about three years since Jason found out about Lila, and Marinette couldn’t help but feel like a weight had been lifted slightly. Marinette had told Damian about Lila a few days after Jason had found out. Damian took it better than Marinette had been thinking. Instead of taking the zeta tubes to put a blade through Lila’s heart, Damian used the tubes to give Marinette a hug. Ever since then, their relationship took a turn for the better. 

  
  


“Auntie Bug! Can I try some of the batter?” Mar’i asked as she happily bounced on the countertop. 

“Let’s put the cookies onto the pans before we eat the batter.” Marinette smiled at the little girl in front of her. 

“Okay!” Mar’i shrugged before turning her attention towards the kitchen door. “Uncle Dami!”

“Hey Mar’i. Hello Marinette.” Damian said in his normal, emotionless tone. 

Marinette looked at Damian worriedly. “Dami, are you alright? You don’t sound-”

“Damiboo! Why didn’t you tell me that you had such an adorable little niece!” 

Marinette immediately froze when she heard the voice. It continued to haunt her from the age fourteen. Three years later the voice still makes Marinette flinch. 

“Oh Marinette! I can’t believe it! Damibear told me that he knew you, but I didn’t know that you were a babysitter for his niece.” Lila’s malicious voice killed the purity in the kitchen. 

“Well, I see Mar’i as my own niece. I was one of the first to hold her.” Marinette picked up Mar’i and stepped away from Lila. “Why are you here Lila?”

“Didn’t Damiboo tell you?” Seeing the look Marinette gave her, Lila knew that she had Marinette hooked. “He asked me to be his girlfriend two weeks ago.”

“Dami?” Was the only thing that Marinette could whisper. Damian looked away from Marinette, unable to answer her either. “I need some air.” Marinette quickly rushed out of the room and to her niece’s room. 

“Aunty Bug?” Mar’i asked meekly. “Don’t listen to that lady. Uncle Dami loves you!”

“Thanks Mar’i. It’s nap time.” Marinette put Mar’i into her bed before walking out of the room, the door closed behind her. 

“Hey Pixie-Pop!” Jason piped from a few feet down the hallway. 

“I’m getting some air.” Marinette said coldly before storming out of the hall and towards the front hall. 

“Rossi, you have twenty second to leave before I call the police.” Marinette could hear Damian threaten her tormentor. 

“But what about Mar’i and Marinette? If you even touch me, I will have the two of them disappear.” Lila slowly walked closer to Damian. “Now, you and I have a relationship to fake.” 

“Lila!” Marinette yelled, tears streaming down her red cheeks. “Get the fuck away from Damian before I nail your ass to the fucking gate!” Marinette marched over to the two, only two feet away from the Italian. 

“Stupid Marinette. Do you really think I need to worry about you? If you take another step towards Damian, I will make sure that Mar’i doesn’t even hit seven.” Lila said quiet enough form only the three of them to hear. 

“You’re threatening to kill a child because you what, want to take away my happiness?” Marinette walked closer to Lila. “If you threaten my family again, I will let your narcissistic ass rot in a six by six.” 

“Hey! Sausage hair! You’re on private property, get lost.” Red Hood declared from the now opened front door. 

“My boyfriend invited me here. Isn’t that right Damiboo?” Lil latched herself onto Damian’s arms. 

“Red Hood. Arrest her.” Damian said smugly. “She has been threatening to kill my niece and Ms. Dupain-Cheng in order to have her way with me.” 

Red Hood immediately took Lila to the police station and promised that Damian Wayne would be down in the station to give his statement soon enough.

Meanwhile, Marinette stood in the doorway, watching her brother drive off with Lila. 

“Angel?” Damian’s weak voice immediately snapped Marinette out of her train of thought. 

“Dami, are you okay? Did she hurt you? Did she rape you? Is there anything I can do to help you?” Marinette quickly rushed to Damian’s side, holding back her fear and sadness in place of worry for Damian. 

“I’m so sorry.” Damian looked down at the floor below him. “I shouldn’t have. I didn’t want to but. You and Mar’i, I couldn’t risk.” Damian couldn’t finish his sentences. 

“Dami, you don’t have to explain it to me.”

“I love you Marinette. You drive me absolutely insane, and you can be as hard headed as the rest of us, but I love you.” Damian was about to step closer towards Marinette, but opted to move in the opposite direction. “I am so sorry.”

Before Marinette could answer, Damian began to walk away. 

“So that’s it?” Marinette was clearly pissed off. “You tell a girl that you love her, and before you let her explain her feelings, you walk away? What if I wanted to tell you that I love you too?” Damian immediately stopped in his tracks when those for words left Marinette’s mouth. “If you leave now, don’t expect me to forget it.”

“Marinette, are you sure? After everything I’ve done.” Damian’s deflated tone was not what Marinette had been expecting. 

“Damian, you didn’t know any better. You lived in a kill or be killed situation.” Marinette walked over towards Damian.

Damian turned his head towards her direction. “I meant after everything I have done to you? We have fought constantly. I’ve said that I hate you, when all I truly wanted to say was that I love you.”

“Dami.” Marinette gently placed her hand onto Damian’s shoulder. “How many times have I told you that I hate you? I have loved you for the last three years and nothing will change that.”

“Marinette, I-”

“Don’t apologize Dami. I love you, and that’s the way it is. I will be whatever you need me to be.” Marinette moved closer to Damian, hugging him loosely from behind. “Just say the words and I will leave.”

“Please don’t leave Angel.” Damian turned in her hold and hugged Marinette. “Stay with me.”

“I will.” Marinette couldn’t help but smile into Damian’s chest. “I love you Damian.”

“I love you too.” Damian whispered into Marinette’s hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT INFO  
> 1\. New works will be coming out a little slower because I haven’t had much time to write with school. HOWEVER I do have the beginnings to different works that I have been working on over the last few months.  
> 2\. For updates, questions and possibly clues about upcoming works, please follow Astute Sunflower on Instagram at  
> https://www.instagram.com/astutesunflower/  
> 3\. My Instagram is a public account so you just have to hit the follow button and you will be able to get updates, jokes, hints and more.


End file.
